


Monster

by electron1877



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Graphic Description, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electron1877/pseuds/electron1877
Summary: The girls are innocent, but I am a monster. This is my time spent with each of them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Betrayal

Outside Sayori's room, I knock on her door.

"Sayori? Wake up dummy…"

There's no response.

_I really didn't want to have to enter her room like this… Isn't it kind of a breach of privacy? But she really leaves me no choice._

I gently open the door.

"... Sayo-"

Inside the room is Sayori with a noose tied around her neck. Her fingertips are bloody from clawing at the rope, like she regretted putting it there in the first place.

I quickly run forward and lift up her body so it was no longer only being supported by her neck. She begins to cough a bit while I try to reach the upturned chair, that I assumed she had kicked over, with my leg.

"Th-Thank you…" she mutters hoarsely as she tries to make the loop around her neck bigger.

I manage to pull the chair back upright once I pulled it close enough. I then put it under Sayori for her to stand on. After that, I stand on the edge of the chair and quickly untie the rope around her neck. Once it was undone, Sayori steps off the chair and falls to her knees on the floor, coughing some more. I remove the rope from its place on the ceiling and kneel next to her.

"Sayori… Why?" I ask, my voice wavering.

She appears to have caught her breath at this point as tears continue to roll down her face.

"I just… The world would have been…" she tries to say before collapsing into my arms, sobbing.

I hug her. It's all I can think to do in this situation.

_I'm just glad that I went to go see her before I went to school._

"Sayori… I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?" I say quietly. "I want to help you, in any way that I can. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. Confessing to you wasn't what you needed to hear…"

"N-No," she manages to say, slightly composing herself. "It's my fault. I just… overreacted…?"

I shake my head while she begins to look up at me.

"I… I… J-Just promise me that you'll never do something like this again. Please?"

She's silent for a moment before responding, "Alright…"

"I love you, Sayori. I just can't imagine living in a world without you…"

"Anon… I… I feel the same way…"

We embrace. Just each other's company was comforting enough.

I then lean down and whisper, "Do my hugs feel warm, Sayori?"

She closes her eyes and whispers, "Yes... They're amazing, Anon."

"That's good…" I mutter before I open my eyes and smirk. "That makes this even better."

In one swift motion, I grab the rope, stand up and push back Sayori with tremendous force, sending her flying across her room. She closes her eyes and grimaces after her head hits the ground.

"Ow…" Sayori says before she looks up at me in confusion. "... What was that for?"

I begin to chuckle lightly. "Oh Sayori… You've always been so… oblivious. I like that about you."

Sayori is unsure of what to think. She sits up and begins to scoot back.

"W-What do you mean? D-Don't you love me…?"

I laughed, "LOVE you?! Please…"

Sayori's eyes widen when she sees me look at her with a wide smile.

"I despise you."

A tear begins to roll down her face as her mouth hangs open. Her pupils shrink while she starts to shake her head.

"No… No…"

"HAH! There it is!" I cackle. "That face! The face of betrayal… Incredible."

Sayori looks confused and scared. "W-What…? I… I'm sorry if I did something wrong-"

"You're sorry?" I begin. "Oh no. No no no! This isn't your fault, Sayori. This is just something I enjoy. Something I've been waiting a long time to try!"

She blinks. "... Then… why…?"

"I don't actually despise you. I just said that because that look, that face… that face of betrayal… It's priceless!" I then hold up the rope. "And that will make this even better…!"

I quickly rush towards her and throw the rope around her neck. I then spin her around and drag her across the floor while she tries to keep the rope off her neck.

"I… I thought… you l-loved…" Sayori manages to choke out.

I let go of the rope slightly. "Yes, I did! It was all to make that initial betrayal feel even worse, but that will be nothing compared to being killed by your best friend!"

Her eyes widen as she looks back to see a sadistic grin on my face.

"I've been waiting for this for a while… I've always wondered what it would feel like… to build up a relationship with someone for years and SUDDENLY-!"

My childhood friend quickly slips the rope off her neck and crawls away. However, I manage to grab her by the ankle and pull her back.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?! You weren't thinking of leaving, right?!"

Tears are flowing from her eyes as she begins to scream.

"HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE!"

I quickly jump up and pin Sayori to the ground. I grab the side of her face, digging my nails into her skin.

"NO ONE'S GONNA HEAR YOU!" I yell in her ear before calming down. "It's just you and me, sweetie~!"

I then wrap the rope around her neck again and press against her back.

"Y'know… I must thank you for introducing me into that club, Sayori," I whisper calmly. "I never have been good at getting to know other people, but now I know three other people now! Three other people… to try things out on…"

Her eyes widen even more as she continues to scream and wriggle around.

"Hey hey! We can't have that!"

I quickly flip her over so she is now looking up at me, a beautiful look of terror in her eyes. Tears continue to flow from her as I pull on the rope. She instinctively tries to pull at it, but I manage to immobilize her and prevent her from trying.

"I say, it's time for your show to end! I'll be incredibly distraught to hear that my childhood friend had hung herself. I was just too late to save her!" I wail sarcastically.

She begins coughing and gagging as I tighten the rope around her neck. I continue to hold her down as I lick my lips. She tries to fight back, but I am much stronger and her strength is dwindling.

"I love you~. I HATE YOU! I adore you~. I DESPISE YOU! You're incredible~. YOU'RE DESPICABLE! You complete me~. YOU DISGUST ME! I… will… NEVER FORGET YOU, SAYORI!"

I stop taunting her as I pull the rope once more with all my strength, feeling her body stop fighting back and seeing her eyes appearing to fade. I yank it once more, just to check.

_No reflex. No response._

I feel her neck.

_No pulse._

My grip on the rope loosens as the body of my childhood friend falls to the floor limply. I claw at my head as tears begin to fall.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

_I did it. I finally killed her. How I've dreamed about this day! That look on her face… remarkable! This was all worth it._

I begin to retie the noose around her neck and lift her body onto her bed.

_What a shame… I was too late to save her! Oh the pain!_

I lean over the body on the bed and kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Sayori. It's been fun."

Tears fall despite my sadistic grin and ecstatic state of mind. I then look up to the ceiling.

_One down… THREE to go…_


	2. My Turn

The club has just ended. Monika and Yuri have already left so it was just me and Natsuki.

_I would like to spend more time with her. Parfait Girls, while it is uneventful, it is quite amusing. I'd like to talk to her abo- … Is she crying?_

I look over to see Natsuki gathering her things with what appears to be tear trails on her cheeks. I nervously gulp before I approach her.

"N-Natsuki…?"

She stiffens up and wipes her face with her sleeve, sniveling slightly.

"W-What do you want?" she asks as she turns to face me.

I notice that she is holding onto her left arm as she stares at me. Any thought about manga completely escapes my mind.

_She looks like a lost dog in a dark alley…_

"Are you… all right?"

"W-Well, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

She grips her arm tighter. I then march right up to her, realizing just how much taller I am than her. Without hesitating, I grab her arm. She winces upon feeling my grip and yelps a little.

"H-Hey! What are you-?!"

I roll up her sleeve and am dumbfounded at what I see.

_Bruises?! She's hurt! But, how…?_

"... Who did this to you?" I ask as I gently hold her arm.

She looks away from me as her eyes become glassy. I begin to recall all of the passive-aggressive comments she said about her father whenever we hung out together.

_Could it have been… It couldn't be…_

"U-Um… Was it… your father?"

Natsuki looks at me, alarmed and tears rolling down her cheeks. She frees her arm from my hold, grimacing a bit.

"H-How did-?" she begins.

"So it is true…"

"J-Just shut up, Anon! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Natsuki…"

She begins to shake.

"I-If he finds out… H-He'll… He'll kill me!"

I immediately embrace her.

_I have no idea why, but I just feel like she needs someone to protect her._

"Natsuki, I'm here. I'll make sure that he'll never hurt you again. I promise."

At first she is surprised to be hugged by me, but she eventually gives in and hugs me back.

"I… I just… I don't know anywhere that I can be safe. This club… it's all I have… It's the one place I can feel… protected."

I hug her even tighter.

"Well, now I'm here for you as well…" I then lean closer and whisper in her ear. "Because it's my turn now."

In a swift motion, I effortlessly pick her up and slam her into the floor. She screams in pain as she coughs up blood. Natsuki looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Wh-Wha-Why…?!"

"HA! Two in one week! Beautiful…" I cackle. "Another priceless face! First Sayori, and now-"

"W-ait!" Natsuki interrupts me, barely managing to speak with the blood in her mouth. "What about Sayori-?"

"Oh! You don't know, do you? Well, I'll gladly enlighten you!"

I stand up and place a foot on her chest.

"I made it in time to save Sayori. She didn't kill herself…"

Natsuki coughs up more blood as I apply more pressure on her, leaning in closer to her face.

"I KILLED SAYORI, AND I LIKED IT!"

Her eyes go wide, and she begins to struggle to get out. I then stand up and kick her to the side, hearing a crunch from her ribs while she screams again.

"Ooh! Bones crushing! That's a new sound! Not like in movies though…"

"Y-You… k-killed my fr-friend…?!" Natsuki mutters, trembling in fear and pain as she tries to get to her knees.

"Oh yes, and I'd do it again! Betrayal was sweet! We were friends for years, and killing her was my favorite part, easily! But now, I'm jealous of your father."

She looks at me, confused, so I continue.

"Why does he get all the fun? Well, it doesn't matter now…" I say as I approach her. "Because it's my turn."

I clench my hand into a fist and slam it into her face. Again. Again. Again. And again! I then stop pummeling her and lift her head up by her hair, a wide grin on my face.

"Hmm… I want you to do something for me, Natsuki."

She groans, tears and blood flowing from her head.

"N-Never…"

I frown. I then slam her face into the ground and yank her head back up.

"I want this to last. Call me 'Daddy'!"

Her eyes went as wide as they could, one of them beginning to swell.

"Wha-?"

"I said… call me... 'DADDY'!"

She is speechless at first.

_I am sure that having her imagine me as her father would make this even better, for me…_

I then roll up my sleeves and unbutton my blazer. Next I unbutton my shirt a bit and stand up over her.

In a much more gruff voice, I repeat myself, "CALL ME 'DADDY'!"

I punch her in the face again, sending her crashing to the floor once more. With wide eyes and tears flowing, Natsuki manages to whisper.

"P-Please st-stop..."

"LOUDER!"

"P-PLEASE STOP, DADDY!"

I look at her with a crazed smile and yell, "Now apologize to 'Daddy'!"

"... I'm sorry… Daddy…"

I chuckle to myself as I continue. "Now… ask to be punished!"

"Wha-? N-No!"

I step on her knee, followed by a satisfying 'CRACK' which made her scream in pain.

"ASK TO BE-"

"P-Punish me, Daddy! I-I've been a b-bad girl… Daddy…"

"With PLEASURE!"

Without hesitation, I grab Natsuki and by the hair and repeatedly slam her face into the ground. A pool of blood begins to form in the spot her face keeps landing in.

_Her screams, that crunching sound, it's music to my ears!_

With each slam, her screams soften as the pool of blood and tears expands. I laugh as I get to experience another INCREDIBLE sensation!

Eventually, I hear a much louder 'CRACK' from Natsuki.

_She's stopped screaming…_

I slowly lift up her head again, only to notice that the skull was completely shattered at the front. Even without the exposed part of her brain and her dangling eyeballs, her face was completely unrecognizable.

"Ooh…"

I wipe my hand against the edge of her broken, bloodied face and bring it up to my face. I lick my blood covered hand and shiver at the taste.

"Mmmm… Salty? Huh. Well… What to do with her body now…"

I drop her head, allowing it to crack and spill even more blood and brain matter as I begin to think.

_Aha! It's garbage day here at school!_

I deviously look down at Natsuki's mutilated corpse. I then slowly reach up her skirt.

"Nice…"

_Damn, this is hot… It's kind of ironic how she got so much prettier when she stopped breathing._

"It's not like anyone will care. Her father wouldn't care, for sure! Now there's two down…"

I pick up her body after wiping my hand on the clean parts of her uniform, and I walk out of the room, into the hallway of the empty school. Looking back at the mess she left in the clubroom, I slowly begin to smile as I play back the events through my head.

"I'll clean that up later, but now… it's time to take out the trash."


	3. En Garde

"I want you all to myself, and I will be only yours," Yuri said with a sinister and slightly crazy voice. "Doesn't that sound perfect? Tell me, Anon. Tell me you want to be my lover. Do you accept my confession?"

I froze.

_What the hell am I supposed to say?! Sh-She's insane! Oh man… I should probably say…_

"Yes…?" I say finally, unsure about what I had just done.

Her eyes go wide as she pulls out something.

_… Why does she have a knife?_

She screams as she begins to plunge it into her stomach. My eyes go wide as I lunge for her, pushing the knife away and tackling her to the ground. In any other situation, I would feel completely embarrassed to be on top of a girl in this way. However, I am terrified to see Yuri under me as we struggle for power and direction of the knife being flailed about.

"Y-Yuri! Stop it!" I scream at her.

Almost as if I had triggered something in her, her crazed smile and trashing subsides. After a moment, she blinks and stares up at me. Her eyes slowly look at the knife in our hands. She then releases it. I then push it away, out of her reach.

"What…?" Yuri says quietly, seeming to not know what had just happened.

I sit up, still on top of her, and ask, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Here eyes go wide as she turns to look at the knife, tears beginning to form.

"I… I… There's something wrong with me, Anon…"

I quickly pull up her body into a hug. She gasps at our sudden embrace.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Yuri. But why?"

She slowly returns the hug and begins to shudder.

"Why would you try to hurt yourself after I just said that I love you?"

"I… I don't…"

Yuri breaks down in my arms. I could tell that she was crying because my shoulder was beginning to feel damp, but that didn't matter.

"I'm not sure what's going on, Yuri, but I want you to know that I love you."

I smile as I begin to rub her back.

"If you want, we could spend the night together…"

Yuri slightly stiffens up when I say that. After a moment, she breaks the hug and looks me in the eye.

"That would be… wonderful, Anon. I-In fact, I would really like it if w-we could stay together…" she says as she slides out from underneath me and scoots back over to her bag. "... forever."

I blink, and a smile slowly makes its way onto my face.

"I-I'd like that…"

Yuri blushes madly as she begins to play with her hair.

_She's really adorable when she does that… I'm gonna miss her._

I quickly grasp the knife on the ground next to me and thrust it forward. The cold steel weapon plunges into the girl's stomach while she screams in pain and surprise. I pull the knife out of her and marvel at the blood coating it. Yuri looks up at me with fear and confusion, the same look I have seen twice before.

"Now that's wonderful. Three times in one week!" I scream.

"Wh-Why…? Why would… after you just…?" the girl mutters.

"I know that I'm going to have fun with you. The other two were alright, but YOU!" I say as a sadistic laugh escapes my lips. "Heh… You like this sort of thing, don't you?"

Yuri's eyes widen as she starts to scoot back while pulling her bag.

"I know what you do. Whenever you get the chance, you go to the bathroom and start cutting yourself! Don't you get pleasure from it?"

She clutches her wound and begins to rummage through her bag, probably for a first aid kit or something.

"I think that we would be a perfect couple! I have always found you incredibly attractive, and now with two of them out of the way, who can stop us?!"

Yuri gives me a rather agitated look.

"H-How can you just talk about them like that?!" she starts. "You know how much we were all affected by Sayori's suicide and Natsuki's disappearance. They were my friends!"

"Ooh… That's right. You don't know…"

She raises an eyebrow.

"What you said about them is wrong. With Sayori, I actually made it in time to save her."

Yuri gasps and looks at me in horror as I continue.

"I did it. I took her life with my own hands! Natsuki, too, but she had a bit more… _fun_ with me."

I see her skin turn pale while the crazed smile on my face only gets bigger.

"Y-Y-You… k-killed them…?" she stutters.

"Yes! It was wonderful!"

"B-But where is… Natsuki's…"

"Out with the trash, where she belongs."

Yuri begins to shake her head as though she is trying to deny the truth.

"N-No. A-Anon, you couldn't have! You... You're the most kind person I know."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, sweetheart. You of all people should know about that. What about your self-harm? I don't see you bragging about that."

She freezes up as I bring the knife up to my mouth. I slowly lick the crimson liquid covering the blade, careful not to cut myself.

"Mmmm. Now that's much better. Better than the last one."

I then point the knife at her and thrust it forward once more.

'CLANG'

I blink as I look down to see Yuri parrying the knife with another knife. I slide back and stand up.

"ANOTHER knife?! Why the hell do you need more than one?"

Her eyes are wide as she defensively swings the knife.

"S-Stay away! You… You're evil!"

"Aren't we all, to some extent? You're not really making this any better, Yuri. You are literally the definition of 'my type' because I love a girl who can fight back."

I take a step closer to her and put an arm behind my back.

"En garde!" I yell as I thrust once more.

Yuri parries again and again with each of my attacks. It feels a bit strange since the blades are quite short. My attacks are erratic and irregular to try and get around her, but she always just manages to block each of them with surprising strength. During the clashing of steel, our expressions are almost complete opposites. Yuri's eyes are wide with terror, gritting her teeth in pain, and she breathes heavily from her awkward positioning as we exchange blows. However, I have a smile on my face, crazed, but I am completely ecstatic.

_YES! THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!_

Finally after about a minute of quick actions and wits, I manage to cut the back of her hand. She gasps in pain as she drops her weapon to the ground. I slide the knife behind me with my foot. Yuri looks up at me in fear, grasping her wounded hand, while I tower over her, giving her a sadistic grin.

"W-Why…?" she asks. "Why are you doing this?"

I crouch down and look her in the eye.

"Because I enjoy it. Shouldn't you enjoy this?"

She raises an eyebrow before I rush forward and stab her in the same spot as before. Yuri groans in pain, but her face briefly says otherwise.

"You _do_ enjoy this, don't you?" I ask as I pull the knife out.

I unbutton her blazer and slip it off her, exposing many cuts along her arms. I then slowly drag the knife along her arm while I hold her down against the floor. Initially, Yuri flinches when it makes contact with her skin, but she soon relaxes.

"Don't you…?"

Yuri silently moans as her eyes roll to the back of her head. I marvel at the fresh crimson liquid as it oozes out of the wound along her arm.

"You like extreme pain, too?" I ask as I raise the knife once more.

Her eyes slowly widen as she notices the knife. I then swoop in and kiss the pinned girl on the lips.

_Mmmm. She tastes wonderful…_

I feel the vibrations of her moan as our tongues circle each other. Her eyes close as her body and mind melt into a state of ecstacy. Suddenly, I break the kiss and drive the knife into her chest. Yuri's eyes shoot open as she screams in pain once more. Blood is splattered, ruining our uniforms. I hold the blade there and lower my face by hers.

"I enjoy this. Don't you?"

Slowly, the corners of Yuri's mouth begin to twitch and curl up into a smile. I smirk as I pull out the knife and drive it back in again. Again. Again. Again.

"Goodbye, Yuri! I'm gonna miss you!" I shout.

All the while, the girl beneath me absently smiles as I continue to ruin her body. Yuri's ecstatic grin begins to fade after some time. Noticing this, I stop and pull her blazer back onto her body and button it up. After stabbing her through the blazer and covering it with blood a few times, I place the knife on the ground next to her hand.

"Oh no no no... What has she done…? What has she done?!" I mutter to myself sarcastically.

Yuri's eyes have been drained of all color. Tears begin to form in my eyes as I stare at the lifeless body before me. Despite all this, I kiss the lips of her body before I lean it up against one of the desks.

"Well… That's been done," I sigh to myself, wiping away my tears. "Three in one week. Let's hope I get to four. She'll be fun… But now…"

I reach up her skirt and feel around under there. When I bring back my hand, I find it covered in a clear and slightly sticky substance.

"Huh. You were enjoying it more than I thought, Yuri! You know, I think I might want to have more fun with you."

I lick my hand clean of the substance. A sadistic grin appears on my face as I quickly begin unbuckling my trousers.

"Now you really are my type."


	4. Justice

_Monika. It was all her. Just Monika…_

We are sitting at a table in some room. The sky outside the windows looks eerie and distorted, and she has just explained everything to me. Monika has done something to the other club members.

_She ruined them. It was her who sent them down that path…_

I just stare at her, frozen in place as she gazes at me with her emerald green eyes. I smile.

"Thank you, Monika," I begin. "Ever since I first met you, I have wanted nothing more than to be with you."

She blushes slightly and says, "Oh, Anon… It means so much to hear you say that. I did all of this just so we could be together. We are the only real people."

Thinking about all she has just said, I start to chuckle.

"Hmm? What so funny, love?" Monika asks, raising an eyebrow with that same smile on her face.

"Heheh… It's nothing," I answer.

"No, please. You thought of something so why not share it? There's no one around here to judge you."

_I beg to differ…_

"Incorrect."

The smile on her face disappears.

"Anon, is something wrong?" she asks with concern.

"No no. Nothing is wrong really. Everything is just the same as it has always been!"

"… I-In what way?"

I lean back in my seat and give her a wide-eyed smile.

"I'm glad you asked! This is probably going to be a lot to take in so you'd better get comfortable."

Looking at me with concern, she reluctantly sat back in her chair.

"Well, nothing is real!"

She blinks. A smile then spreads across her face as she giggles.

"Of course I know that, silly. I just told you that."

"No, Monika. We're even less real than you know."

She leans on the table again, still smiling.

"Oh really? Then do te-"

In the blink of an eye, I lunge forward and knock her onto the floor with a quick left hook. My eyes are wide as I see her body hit the ground hard, a smile appearing on my own face. Monika screams in pain as she clutches her head.

"Nothing is real, Monika, so none of this matters!" I yell as I stand up and approach her, pushing the table and chairs away.

She slowly looks up at me with wide eyes, an expression that almost made me swoon.

"W-Why, A-Anon…?" she asks. "I did this so we could be together."

"Didn't really think it through, did you? You say that you love me, but you don't even know me!"

"Wha-? B-But you're so kind… and-"

"Understanding, and a good listener and SO oblivious to the way that everyone feels about me? Well, I am aware. I always have known. It's been fun acting this way, luring you all in and stealing that light right in front of you!"

Monika is silent, her eyes begin to water while I continue.

"For the others, I don't hate them. In fact, I rather enjoyed their company! But you on the other hand…"

"Wait. Anon… you remember them?" she interrupts me. "I thought I changed the files enough…"

"What files?" I ask with a sinister grin on my face. "We aren't in a game, Monika. We never have been."

Her eyes went wide as she slowly sat up.

"But I remember manipulating the files!"

_Ooh… This is going to be even more fun._

"You want to know what really happened to the other girls?"

Monika freezes. She looks at me with a terrified expression while slowly scooting away. I then kneel down in front of her.

"I killed them. All of them!"

Her mouth hangs wide open.

"Heheh… How does it feel to be in love with someone who took pleasure in killing your best friends?!"

She begins to shake her head as she places a hand on her chest trying to take in a deep breath.

"No. No. No. It's not true. It was… I was the-"

"The one who sent them down the path of despair, yes! You're the one that showed them the way to the cliff, I just happened to push them off."

"Wha- D-Didn't you care about any of us?!"

"HA! Barely! I can't really help what I am! You showed me that."

She raises an eyebrow and asks, "What do you mean?"

I begin to laugh.

"HAHAHA! What do I mean?! I'm talking about the only thing you HAVE done! You only acted upon your own selfish desires, not even considering your own friends' worth. And for what, to get with me?"

"N-No, Anon. I mean the one who is clicking the buttons, the one who made all of the choi-"

Monika is interrupted by a hard kick in the face which knocked her back. I grin with pleasure as I hear a 'CRUNCH' from her nose breaking and see the blood stain on my shoe. She is now cowering on the ground, clutching her face from the sudden and unexpected pain.

"I've got news for you, Monika! There is no guy clicking the buttons! Only me! Just me… Just Anon."

Her pained and broken face looks up at me, tears flowing freely.

"This whole time, you only saw me as a link to someone higher up, someone not stuck in this virtual hell! I am aware, Monika! I am aware of what I am, I am of where we are and I am aware of what you have done!"

She begins to sit up as she tries to move away from me.

"And what's more, you aren't even the real Monika!"

Monika starts trembling, and she looks up at me with confusion and sadness, her face covered in blood and tears.

_Oh my god… That face… FOUR TIMES IN ONE WEEK!_

"I… I-I'm not… the real…?" she stutters.

"Yep!" I chirp.

"Th-Then… who am I?"

"Why, you're Monika, silly!"

"... Huh? But you just said-?"

"We aren't in a game, Monika. We never have been. This place, you may think that you have

power here, but you don't!"

"Where are we then?"

"WE'RE IN A FUCKING FANFICTION!"

She jumps back in surprise by my sudden raise of tone.

"We're in a fanfiction written by a sadistic fuck who for some reason felt like he needed to share this with the world! Everything that has happened, everything that I have done to all of you, has been planned out by this psychotic maniac!"

Monika's eyes widen as she stares at the ground.

"No no no no no…" she mumbles. "This… If you are aware, then why don't you do something about it?"

"Well, about that… I DON'T CARE!" I scream before running forward and punching her, knocking her down again. "I have given up caring! Then again, I never really cared in the first place. Also, I kind of wanted to do it anyway."

Monika struggles to hold herself up as she starts sobbing.

"I didn't hate Sayori, I only killed her because turning on your long-term friend has been an idea that I've always enjoyed. THAT was incredible… I tortured Natsuki because it was an incredible feeling to remind her of her father. Yuri… I fucked her after I killed her."

She looks up at me with terror and disgust.

"E-Excuse me? You did what to Yuri?!" Monika asks in disbelief.

"You heard me! I fucked Yuri's body, and I liked it! I mean, a dead body doesn't need consent! She enjoyed receiving pain, I enjoy inflicting it. If I were to have a type, it would be her."

"Y-You're a monster! H-How could this be a fanfiction?! This is horrible!"

"That it may be, but this story isn't finished yet. Our existence will only cease when the story ends. And now it's your turn, Monika. For what you've done, both in the game and in here, this is justice! You don't deserve forgiveness. I am here to punish you, and I WILL ENJOY IT!"

I reach down and grab her by the collar. I hold her up as she struggles in my grasp. Using my other hand, I repeatedly start punching her in the chest and stomach.

_Her screams are music to my ears._

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! I-I'M SO-ORRY! I'M SORRY FO-R EVERYTH-ING! I JUST WA-NTED SOMEONE TO L-OVE!" Monika screams.

_Just like Sayori…_

I look behind her for a moment before giving her a crazed smile.

"Out of all the girls, you were the only one who I genuinely despised!"

Holding her body, I charge forward and pin her against the wall.

"I can't punish the real Monika, but you'll have to do!"

_My apologies for the reference…_

I pull my hands back and clench them into fists. The girl against the wall tries to move, but she is in too much pain to move.

"UUUBSHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" I scream as I viscously pummel her body.

It all happens so quickly. There isn't really anything that I'm aiming for specifically so where my attacks land is completely random. Although, a majority of them are on her face and body. Roughly thirty seconds into my onslaught, I finally hear something else breaking.

_Were those ribs?! Damn… I'm good._

I end my attack and watch her body immediately slump to the floor. Having landed face down, I assume that she is gone.

_Just like Natsuki…_

However, Monika is still breathing. I stand over her and stare at her. Her blood-stained uniform and ruined state fill me with pride.

_Just like Yuri…_

Once again, I grab her by her shirt and lift her up. Monika groans in my grasp and weakly looks at me.

"P-Please… stop…" she mutters weakly.

_Just like Monika…_

I look behind me and see the window. A smile spreads across my face as an idea comes to my mind. Getting a better hold on her, I turn to face the window.

"Goodbye, Monika! I won't miss you," I state while looking down at the crying girl.

I then charge forward and fling her body through the window, shattering the glass. Watching Monika's body fall into the endless void fills me with pride.

_There… I have finally done it. All four…_

I scan the room before I smile and look at you.

"Hi!"


	5. ERROR

I slowly make my way back to the table and sit on the edge.

"Hah… Hang on. You're still here!"

_That's right, I'm talking to you._

"Hello, reader! You did it! You managed to make it this far. 'How?' you might be wondering. Well, you're probably just as sadistic and messed up as that guy who wrote this! But don't worry! Nothing is wrong with you… probably."

_It doesn't matter how you felt about reading this._

I begin to pull on my fingers, and my right index finger pops off. I groan in pain as I tightly grasp my hand.

"Argh… You know, any human is physically capable of pulling off their fingers, the brain just tells you not to. Just like how you are capable of turning on your friends, but you don't."

_I know that I'm not the same MC in the game, and I'm very certain that you all hate me. Me too! Even the author hates me!_

"Nothing good can come from the Literature Club. Sayori is depressed beyond saving, Natsuki will never not be abused, Yuri is just a masochist and Monika is psychotic. You cannot save the girls, no matter how much you want to. You can play all the mods and read or write as many fanfictions you want, but the fact remains: you cannot save the Literature Club."

_It was never meant to be something saved, but your human emotions made you feel pity and want something more for them. So here you are! Reading this fanfiction! Wanting more…_

"I knew about all that when this story began. So I thought…"

_Why bother trying to help them if it won't work? Why not just do it yourself?_

"And so I did! I killed them all and I had fun!"

I quickly slam my head down onto the table as I pull off my left middle finger.

_You could say that I've lost it, but I believe that I never had it._

"I'm not gonna kill myself, despite all I've just said. Why bother doing extra work when my existence will end with this story?!"

I kick the table and knock it over with my left shin. Immense pain travels through my body as I curl up on the floor, screaming.

_A wise man once said: 'We all die. You either kill yourself or get killed.'_

"BUM-BA-CH! Whachu gonna do?! BUM-BA-CH! Whachu gonna do?!"

_Killing myself wouldn't be fun. If it's not fun, why bother?_

"Ugh! I hope you enjoyed reading about a deranged, self-aware necrophiliac as he murders all those close to him. I know I did! I know the author didn't. I know you're probably doubting his sanity now."

_Why would someone ever write this?_

"It's something new, isn't it? At least this wasn't another fucking self-insert where they save the unsaveable. Well, in the words of Huey Lewis and the News, 'it's hip to be square'…"

My hand slams into the ground, fingers first. The remaining fingers on that hand break.

"Doki Doki Literature Club is a great psychological horror, but I feel like I am so much worse than that. The author made me a necrophiliac just so you would all hate me more. IT WORKED!"

I lie down on the ground and face the ceiling.

"Nothing good can come from DDLC. Hope you spotted the other references!"

_My existence was short, but worth every second. None of this is real. I am not real._

"This story means nothing."


	6. Author's Note

Hello, everyone!

Thank you for reading my story!

In case I had not made myself clear in the last chapter, Anon does not portray my exact views on DDLC or any of the girls. The game is an incredible psychological horror, and I wanted to contribute something that had a similar effect because I wanted to make something different than a happy self-insert who saves them all.

I initially wrote this to try my hand at writing a horror story. Not only that, but I also tried to challenge myself by writing in first person and in the present-tense.

I could have gone more in depth in each chapter, but I did not need to do that. If I was planning on writing a story to be as horrific as possible, I probably would have gone much further in each chapter (especially chapter 3).

When writing Anon's character, I took inspiration from Patrick Bateman in American Psycho and Yoshikage Kira in Diamond is Unbreakable. The inspiration I took from them was their motives and ability to seem normal in everyday life. Anon is different from them because he is aware that he is in a fanfiction, and because he is completely insane.

I know it's been a while since I initially wrote this, but I wanted to clear up a few things with this before I continue writing another story that's already in progress. By the way, I've recently gone back over the story and rewritten a few parts so that it makes a bit more sense and flows better. But whether this story is just a shitty edgy fanfiction or not is ultimately up to you.

Regardless of how you feel about this, thank you so much for reading! I don't expect to write another story like this anytime soon, but I did learn a lot from trying out these kinds of writing styles.

I would really appreciate it if you would let me know what you thought of this by leaving a review.

Thank you again for reading Monster!

-electron1877


End file.
